town_of_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Wherefore Art Thou?
Wherefore Art Thou? is the tenth part of the Town of Haven fiction. Sypnosis "Our friends find themselves in the middle of a real-life drama of Romeo and Juliet... Will they have a happy ending or will it end like Shakespeare`s?" Plot Our friends are drinking their strawberry sundae at their favorite table at Salem Cafe when suddenly a woman in an elegant crystal blue dress asked them something. "Excuse me? Do you know where Hamlet Avenue was located?" She asked. "Well yes." Dexter answered. "Its the second street of the neighborhood." "Oh thank you, kind sir." The lady spoke before she ran with her blue heels on. Orion paused for three seconds before speaking. "Was she British?" "Probably." Evelyn answered. "And why is she heading to Hamlet Avenue?" Neko answered. "I don't know, but I think its best if we follow her silently." "Good point." Jashley answered. "Let's go." The group followed the unknown lady to Hamlet Avenue. They stopped afterward as soon as they see the lady staring at a window of a second-floor house. The window soon opened, revealing a gentleman in a British attire. "Oh Julia, Julia, wherefore art thou Julia? Deny thy father and refuse thy name..." The group remained speechless as the man cited the Wherefore Art Thou line completely. "I shall leave, my beloved Roman." The lady spoke. "Take care, my sweet Julia!" The man replied before closing the window. The lady then stared at the group for following her. Mei asked the lady. "Are you Julia?" "Well yes." She answered. "And the man in the window was my boyfriend, Roman." "Hold up..." Orion spoke. "Roman and Julia... Romeo and Juliet!?" "That's what people thought of us at first." Julia spoke. "It's very strange that our lives were similar to that of Shakespeare`s" "Wait what the f*ck?" Neko spoke. "Are you saying you two are gonna die like in the story?" "No... We were actually planning to run away somewhere in Haven. Somewhere Roman`s and my parents couldn't find us, hoping to give us a new life." Julia answered. "But for now, we should talk again about this tomorrow." Julia then walks all the way home. The group then returned to their homes, wondering what would happen afterward. The next day, the group was taking a stroll in the park when an adult lady holding a green vial. "Excuse me?" The woman asked. "Have you seen my daughter, Julia?" "Uhm no?" Neko answered. "And why exactly you want to find her?" "I'm her mother." The lady spoke. "And I need this for her to drink. Its-" The lady paused before speaking again. "-It is her medicine." Then the lady suddenly walks off as if she was in a hurry. "I don't think Julia was sick..." Mei spoke. "What even is that green vial she was holding?" Orion thought before gasping after realizing what was the green vial. "Guys! remember the story? Juliet drank a sleeping potion, and her parents faked a funeral for her. In that way, Romeo kills himself, and Juliet followed Romeo!" The others gasped afterward, leading Jashley to a conclusion. "Quick! We need to find Julia before she drank the potion!" The group then find Julia sitting in a bench outside the library reading a Shakespeare book. Evelyn whispered. "Julia, your mother is going to find you. And she is going to give you a potion. Once you drink it, you will fall asleep, and your parents will fake a funeral for you. Then Roman would soon see this "funeral" and would commit suicide, Like Romeo and Juliet." Julia`s mother then shows up. "Oh hello, my dear Julia." She then gives her daughter a kiss. "Are these your new friends?" "Well yes, mother." She answered. "And what's that on your hand?" "Oh, this one? Well my dear Julia, have you forgotten? You were sick!" The group breathes heavily as they hope that Julia wouldn't drink the potion. "I'm sorry mother." Julia spoke as the group relieved that she finally ignored the potion. "I'm afraid I must not drink the potion. I have already felt better, the rests I have done helped me very much." "Oh? Is that so?" Julia`s mother responded. "Very well then, I'm just relieved you are well. For now, I must go, I have a meeting with my friends." Julia`s mother walked off. "That was so close!" Julia spoke. "I'm glad you all warned me about this. If it weren't for you, me and my boyfriend would have died!" Roman then ran towards Julia with his luggage. Julia then stood up, holding out her luggage as well. "Are you ready to go, my dear Julia? Or should I say, Juliet?" Roman asked. "I'm ready as ill ever be, my beloved Roman. Or should I say, Romeo." Julia answered. Julia then stared at the group. "Thank you, my dear friends. You have helped me and Roman make a new chapter of our lives." Orion then spoke in a British accent. "It was our pleasure, Julia." "We should go for now, we have a new life to enjoy. And I hope I get to see you all again someday." Julia and Roman then waved at them before entering a taxi towards their first apartment, driving towards the sunset. The group watched as the taxi drove into the sunset. "Orion?" Mei asked. "Can I asked you one thing?" "Sure." Orion answered. "What is it?" "How and when did you learn to speak British? You were so darn good at that!" The group then laughed as they walked towards the sunset as well. Meanwhile, inside the driving taxi, Roman and Juliet shared their first kiss for the first time, with My Heart Will Go On playing in the taxi`s radio. Trivia *This part is (rather loosely) based on William Shakespeare`s tragedy play, Romeo and Juliet. *There were twists regarding the original Romeo and Juliet story **Instead of Julia (Juliet) in the balcony, Roman (Romeo) cites the line while at the window. **Instead of poison, it was a sleeping potion. **Instead of dying together, Roman and Julia left their parents to live their new lives. *This is the first part where Neko swears *This is the first part where Orion speaks in a British accent. *Originally, this part was going to follow the main storyline of Romeo and Juliet, where both characters died together. This was later scrapped due to making this collaborative fiction a bit dark. *A street named "Hamlet Avenue" was mentioned. "Hamlet" was also a tragedy play by William Shakespeare aside from Romeo and Juliet.